


Seven Suns

by cloudnymphs



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Enemies to Friends, Found Family, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Memory Loss, Romance, We get to watch Beerus screw up lol, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28038375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudnymphs/pseuds/cloudnymphs
Summary: When Beerus is to be punished for his recklessness regarding Merus, it is Whis who takes his place instead. This results in Whis being erased.  A year passes and everyone accepts Whis’s absence, yet unbeknownst to the others, Beerus uses the Super Dragon Balls to bring Whis back as a mortal.OrWhen Whis is erased for Beerus’s foolishness, Beerus is not quite ready to let him go. Unbeknownst to everyone, Beerus brings him back with the Super Dragon Balls as an amnesiac mortal.
Relationships: Beerus/Whis (Dragon Ball), More to come, Supreme Kai | Shin & Whis
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Seven Suns

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, i’ve had this idea for a while now. It’s obviously a Beerus x Whis story at its core. The gist, at least in my aus, is that in order for an angel to come back from being erased--there has to be a type of sacrifice. Like if an angel breaks angel law, they cannot be brought back by the Super Dragon Balls.

If there was one thing Beerus realized that day, it was how much Whis was loved. 

It was a no brainer that the Daishinkan loved him--as he loved all of his children equally. Even the trouble makers, like Merus, or the rowdy, rather snarky ones--like Whis. They all had a place in his heart, and he’d bend the laws of reality to keep them alive, even at the cost of others.

Angels were never ones to care for mortals by default--and certainly, other deities didn’t pass the test of priorities either (unless they were Goku). The angels at their core were a family, and even Beerus understood what that meant when he himself reflected on how he would in the past, stick his neck out for Champa.

And when family was threatened, angels did what they could to protect one another. 

That was, after all, why Shin and Beerus were summoned to the Daishinkan’s palace. For their--no  _ Beerus’s  _ mishap with Merus. It had long been decided that  _ he  _ was the one who was reckless,  _ he  _ was the one who allowed Merus to stay behind and protect the mortals and ultimately, it was Beerus’s fault that Merus sacrificed himself for Goku. 

And now, Beerus had to pay and unfortunately--Shin did as well. 

They’d gone back and forth on their way here, just  _ what  _ happened to an angel who violated angel code, and just  _ what  _ it meant to get them back. And that was more than likely, why Beerus was summoned to the Daishinkan’s palace, for as soon as he entered, both Beerus and Shin knew the possibility of him leaving (either of them) was unlikely given that the price to resurrect an angel whom had broken angel code--was a sacrifice.

When Beerus and Shin had entered the Daishinkan’s realm, and had seen the somber expression on Whis’s face juxtaposed to the stoic, yet furious look on his father’s --both Destroyer and Kai knew they’d walked into a fire that would consume them.

“I’m so sorry it has to end like this.” The Daishinkan’s unnaturally low voice echoed through the great hall causing Shin and Beerus to shiver right before they kneeled. “But you are aware of what it takes to resurrect an angel who has been erased due to angel code.”

“The Super Dragon Balls won’t work then, I assume? I understand if they won’t.” Even though his fate was mapped out before him, Shin was still as polite as ever, keeping his head down and speaking in a respectful tone.

“I’m afraid not.” The Daishinkan said. “We are very sorry it has to end this way for you, Supreme Kai. But whatever befalls Lord Beeurs befalls you as well, as is your balance.”

Beerus took a chance to glance at Shin. Shin’s expression waivered a bit, as if he wanted to say something but couldn’t find the words. Perhaps he would’ve tried to fight this inescapable verdict years ago but even Beerus, as much as he loathed Shin could tell he was tired. His shoulders slumped and he nodded.

“Alright then. Elder Kai will take my place, and I assume a new Destroyer will be found. We should get it over with. It’s been great,” Shin completely ignored Beerus’s gaze and looked to Whis. “Thank you for everything you’ve taught me, and for being my friend. I lost my family millions of years ago and never thought I’d get another one. You were not just a friend but a teacher... and something more.” There was a pause, Whis’s face remained passive as he only gripped his staff. 

“I assume you’ll be the one to do it then. If that’s the case, then it isn’t that bad.”

If there was a time Whis showed emotion-- _ genuine  _ emotion, it was then. He gripped his staff a little tighter and his face contorted, yet he remained stoic and looked forward, nodding just a bit.

“I’ll miss you old friend.” It was then, he looked to Beerus who for the most part hadn’t said anything. Beerus had made peace with this a while ago, and had made peace with any form of demise that would take him (he made peace with this what--several million years ago).

“Have you anything to say , my Lord?” Whis pressed. There was a hint of anger, annoyance and perhaps if Beerus had listened hardened, sadness.

“No use running, get on with it then. I’ve had enough of you angels pretending you care and causing a ruckus of things. If it were up to me, I would’ve wanted Merus to get himself erased sooner. The damn idiot was in love with Goku I guess, anything was bound to happen. I can’t hold myself responsible.”

“Beerus!” Shin chastised.

“Still bitter, and irresponsible to the very end.” This was the Daishinkan, who promptly took the staff from Whis and began his slow stride toward the two. “It’s almost poetic, is it not.” Beerus supposed his last words could’ve been a bit more dignified--an apology, a plea for mercy perhaps--but like Shin he was tired. Fighting a losing battle, even as old as he was, just wasn’t worth it. So he’d succumb to death without any hesitation. 

Still kneeling with his head bowed, he hadn’t even realized the Daishinkan had approached him, the tip of his staff about to grace Beerus’s forehead. This child of an angel never really made an expression or showed any emotion, but there was clearly a sliver of anger in his eyes--there was a great part of him that wanted to do this. Angel neutrality or not, this had to give him some form of satisfaction

“After this, your son will come back?” Shin asked, quietly.

“That is correct.”

“Good--I’m happy.” Shin perked up. “It always makes me glad to see a family reunited.”

Beerus wanted so badly to hit him, or tell him to shut up. Perhaps he was talking so much because he was about to be executed, but it was his nature after all to be kind, was it not? Perhaps he was being genuine. 

“This will also be painless,” The Daishinkan smiled at Shin, yet narrowed his eyes at Beerus. “for you, Supreme Kai.” Well--he just  _ had  _ to add that part. “It will feel like you’re growing tired, and you will fall asleep--all will be well. Good bye.”

As Beerus expected, the angels refused to acknowledge him. It was almost as if he wasn’t there and strangely, Beerus felt alone. It wasn’t a sad type of loneliness, just a reminder of one of the most pivotal lessons in his life-- he was no matter what, always alone. In his past his family had turned on him, his friends had, and even at the time of his death now--his  _ real  _ death--he was alone. Even surrounded by others, he’d die alone, of a supposedly excruciating death.

Now  _ that  _ was poetic. He died as he lived. Alone and in pain. 

It was at that moment, the staff turned into a luminous red color and Beerus could feel the heat upon his forehead as the orb grew closer. Now, he had expected it, but he’d be lying to himself if he said he wasn’t afraid. He wasn’t afraid of dying per se, but the pain that came with it--now that terrified him, and he figured that the Daishinkan and Whis were creative in their efforts to make this painful.

The burning...the anguish...it would all be here in a second, and perhaps last for an eternity--

“Wait--father. Stop.” 

It was the desperation in Whis’s voice that caught  _ everyone  _ off guard. Even Shin stood to his feet as the Daishinkan turned himself around to face his son.

“Yes?”

“I’d like to be erased, in Beerus’s place.” Whis stated so calmly, his face void of any emotion. “All that is needed is a sacrifice--why not sacrifice an angel to bring back an angel.”

The conflict and tension in the room could not be ignored, and even the Daishinkan wore an expression of uncertainty. For the first time ever, both Kai and Destroyer had seen how puzzled he looked, as if he, could not fathom the reality of losing another son.

“Whis, there’s no need to sacrifice yourself for your Destroyer.” He managed. “Beerus has a responsibility and failed, it is not up to you--”

“I’m not doing it for him.” Whis turned to look at Shin, a smile curling on his lips and his usual emotionless eyes lighting up even if just for a moment. “You’ve been the only genuine friend I’ve ever had Shin, and for that I cannot allow you to die for a mistake caused by another. If you were to go through with this, no Dragon Ball could resurrect you, nor would you survive in otherworld--you’d simply cease to exist and I could not have that.”

“Wait...what...what does that mean?” Shin turned to the Grand Priest. He knew, but the realization of it was settling in slowly. 

The Daishinkan’s expression was stone cold--as if his own plan had been turned against him. He didn’t know whether to be angry with Whis, or sad at the outcome--at losing another child to gain one. Now his one chance at getting back at Beerus was stolen from him in the most painful way possible. 

“It’s--it’s okay Whis,” Shin had broken the last bit of professionalism he had left to dart past the Daishinkan to latch on to Whis. He took hold of his hand, pulling him down a bit. “I’m not afraid, it’s my duty as a Supreme Kai. Maybe...maybe I should’ve been there as well, right? What Beerus does I do as well, we’re one are we not? You don’t have to suffer for something we--”

“You’ve done so much to carry this Universe.” Whis returned the gesture with a smile. “Please take care.” 

Whis was able to undo Shin who still latched on ro him, and approached his father.

“D--don’t let him do it! Daishinkan, he’ll die!” Shin lost his composure now and his fury was directed at the Grand Priest. 

All the while, Beerus continued to remain in his kneeling position, a flurry of emotions racing through his mind. He wasn’t sure what to feel or how to react--he had so many thoughts that he never thought he’d have to address. Even among Shin’s pleading, and the tenacious emotion emitting from the Grand Priest, Beerus felt a wave of confusion rushing through his body. Fear replaced by anger, which eventually gave way to...sadness….

“I’ve made up my mind father. This is my decision.” Whis looked down at the Daishinkan, a smile still on his face. “Tell the others I said goodbye, and Shin please take care of yourself.” 

It was then a few things happen. The Daishinkan’s staff turned dull, and the orb cracked. What followed was a cool unidentified wind breeze that again, sent strange chills down Shin and Beerus’s spines. Whis then began to turn transparent--first went his halo and then, he started to fade away, little by little. The more the three stared in horror, Whis looked less and less like Whis. It was as if he became what seemed like start light, dimming until there was hardly anything left. Beerus had to hand it to the Daishinkan; his expression remained as solid as before, he didn’t shed a single tear. Shin on the other hand? If this wasn’t such a somber event, Beerus would’ve held this over his head.

He didn’t know such emotion could come out of a small body, but they did even as he eventually coaxed himself to run and grab whatever was left of Whis until there was no more. Whis of course went with a smile, Shin and the Daishinkan being the last two people he looked at before completely vanishing into thin air.

Shin let out a mixture of a gasp and sob that was semi silenced by the Daishinkan placing a hand on his shoulder. The Daishinkan wore a heartfelt expression and much to Beerus’s surprise, allowed Shin to hug him. Beerus took this chance to stand, his arms crossed as he looked down at the two--he couldn’t help but narrow his eyes.

There was a part of him that wanted to boast to the Daishinkan, to make a mockery of his own plan turning against him. But strange enough, Beerus couldn't. There was a part of him that felt empty, he was just unsure of how to address it.

“Go now.” The Daishinkan cut through his thoughts. “A new Guide Angel will be sent to you in a week’s time. Hopefully you can care for yourself until then.” Beerus pondered on asking if Shin would be the one to teleport him, yet all the Daishinkan had to do was extend his hand, and before Beerus knew it, he was vanishing and within seconds arrived on his planet. 

Even with the oracle fish nagging him (mostly asking where Whis was) he ignored her. He went straight to his room and collapsed.

Now, away from the prying eyes of the Daishkin and Shin’s tearful pleas, he was able to reflect on all that had happened and allow the emotions to flow through him like a water fall. When it all came down to it--he felt angry yet more than anything, sad. Not saddened by the loneliness that seduced him earlier--no...there was a sadness that began to seep in with the realization that Whis was gone.

The angel whom he had known for millions of years, who had cared for him and who had even grown to admire and respect him at some points had vanished out of thin air. Beerus had for these last few months (if he was being serious these last few years) juggled with how he felt for his angel.

There was no clear answer--not now , not then.

And Beerus supposed that, due to his own recklessness and selfishness, he’d never know. Whis was gone, and it was  _ his  _ fault, and for all he felt toward the angel--he’d have to accept that. 

Whis was loved, that was for certain. By Shin, by his father and perhaps all the mortals who would no doubt feign sadness for months or so until they forgot about him. But perhaps...the more Beerus thought of it, there was a part of him that loved Whis, and he never got to reconcile with that possible fact.

That is what made Beerus the saddest.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed :D currently writing the next chapter. Just a run down. So as punishment for Beerus getting Merus erased, the Daishinkan was going to have him sacrifice to bring back Merus. In my hcs, an angel cannot be brought back to life with the super dragon balls if they break angel code, it takes an equally powerful sacrifice. So that of a deity or two would do the trick.
> 
> Whis steps in because killing Beerus would also kill Shin, and in all of my headcanons, Shin and Whis are very close, so Whis stepped in. Shin had a whole break down but it’s just because Whis is literally family to him.
> 
> And then, by the end of the story--Beerus is just kind of reflecting on things.
> 
> ANYWAY, until next chapter! Also if you like it PLEASE leave a kudos and please tell me what you think!!


End file.
